mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Coop Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Coop´s history. Coop Halliwell is a Cupid, who is also known as a Messenger of Love. He is the husband of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and the father of their three children; P.J., Parker and Patience Halliwell. Coop is the only cupid agent who is also a father. His powers includes the power of Beaming, which allows him to teleport himself and others anywhere in the world. Additionally, Coop possesses the basic powers of a Cupid: the ability to feel love (which is his specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, and he is also immortal. Furthermore, Coop has a ring, which provides him with a vast array of other magical powers. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Beaming: A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact. * Empathy: The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the location someone close to him is. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with one's mind. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess a potentially infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * High Resistance: 'The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. * 'Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. This regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers * Temporal Stasis: The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Coop can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. * Suggestion: The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. * Time Travel: The ability to travel through time. Coop can travel through time, but doesn't (or is not allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. * Holograms: The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. * Projection: The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Coop has used this power through his ring. * Unblocking: In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. ** Body Insertion: The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. ** Soul Absorption: Coop can absorb the soul of a deceased child into his ring and transport the child to Cupids Temple. Physical Description Coop is approximately six feet tall, with brown eyes, pale skin and dark hair. He has a somewhat masculine physique, broad cheekbones, and a mark below his left eye. In the matter of wardrobe choice, Coop enjoys wearing long-sleeved shirts, boots and long jackets. Personality and Traits As a Cupid, Coop is sympathetic toward others' feelings, and always encourages others to overcome their fear in matters of love, as he did with Phoebe before falling in love with her. Coop is also humorous, poetic, and pacifistic like Whitelighters. Because of his natural state, Coop is incapable of killing, but would still stand up and fight for the people he loves. Like Leo, he doesn't always believe in his troops' methods when it involves his wife. Despite knowing his wife's past with Cole, he is understanding toward her feelings. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Coop - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Characters Category:Cupids Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males